The Cars of Pride
Narration * Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers * Narrator: The Kids Plan a Day At The Pool * Adagio: Evreybody Ready? * Narrator: And It's Just Another Day At the Office fo Evox * Evox: I Need a Virus a Very Scarry Virus TO RUIN THERE VACATION! * Roxy: I Have Just The Thing Master * Roxy: Say Hello To Evol the Hypno Virus * Roxy: At the Factory He'll Cast his Hypno Show to the World Making the Girls at the Pool act Like Chickens * Narrator: While the Kids Get there Vacation The Virus Challenges them to A race or else Evox Will Rule * Narrator: Can Our Heroes Win? Find Out on the Adventures of Omega Racers Next Lyrics * Transcript * Tyler (V.O.): The Cars of Pride * (At the Garage Tyler was Watching his Favorite Show Loonatics Unleashed with Keiko Kubota by his Side on the TV) * Steel: Hey guys You're Just In Time For Breakfest * Fang Klause; What are we Having today steel * Steel: Pancakes! * Maddie Klause: I Love Pancakes Pass the Syrup * Fang Klause: Hey Bro Aren't You Gonna Join Us? * Tyler Klause: Naah you guys go on a head im having breakfest pizza some for you Keiko my babe * Keiko Kubota: Why thank you baby * Tyler and Keiko Eats Breakfest Pizza Together * George and Harold came to the breakfast pizza * Tyler Klause: What can i get you two Today? * George: We pranked Mr. Krupp * Harold: Yeah we pranked him. * Keiko Kubota: You Did? Then Have a Seat and Enjoy Breakfest Pizza * Mr. Krupp: GEORGE!!! HAROLD!!! * Keiko Kubota: Ohh you two are gonna get it. * (George and Harold snaps their fingers at Mr. Krupp and turns him into Captain Underpants) * Captain Underpants: Tra La Laaaaa!!!! * Keiko Kubota: Woah! * Steel: Oh Great Captian Underpants Agian * Maddie Klause: We Need a Vacation from Him * Fang Klause: Let's go to the Pool * Keiko Kubota: Mind if I Come With You * Tyler Klause: Good Idea Captian Underpants You Stay Here with George and Harold Until We Get Back ok? * Captain Underpants: May I get in the pool? * George and Harold: NO! * George: We'll Hold the Garage Until You Guys Get Back * Harold: You Can Count on Us! * Fang Klause: Let's Ride * (The Omega Racers Get in there velichles Except Keiko is Sitting Next to Tyler) * (The Garage Door Opens) * Maddie Klause: Omega Racers..... * All: LETS RIDE! * (The Omega Racers accelerate in there velichles on the road) * (Meanwhile at viruses inc evox wanted a virus to ruin there beach vacation) *Roxy Walks in the Building *Evox: Ahh Roxy do you have a virus for me so we can ruin there vacation *Roxy: I Have just the thing master evox *Roxy taps the virus creator on the tablet and creates a new virus *Roxy: Say hello to evol the hypno virus *Evol the Hypno Virus: I Live to Serve You Mighty Evox! *Evox: Nice Virus roxy i like now what's you're evil plan? *Nightmare Freddy: Hello Evox. *Evox: well hello Nightmare Freddy *Nightmare Freddy: Can I work here on Viruses, Inc.? *Evox: Welcome to Viruses Inc. Nightmare Freddy *Nightmare Freddy: I'll jumpscare the drivers! *Evol the Hypno Virus: Then I'll Hypnotize Keiko Tyler's Crush into Think she is a Chicken! *(Evox Nightmare Freddy and Evol the Hypno Virus Laugh Together) *Omega Racers arrived at the Pool *Nightmare Freddy arrived to Keiko *Nightmare Freddy: (Flirts Keiko) Hello Keiko *Keiko Kubota: N-Nightmare Freddy? *(Nightmare Freddy scares Keiko) *(Keiko Kubota screams in fear) *Nightmare Freddy: I'm flirting you. *Keiko Kubota: Im Sc-Sc-Scared Tyler Help Me *Tyler Klause: Guys Keiko's In Trouble *Fang Klause: Hang on Keiko We're Coming *Tyler Fang Maddie and Adagio to run over to save keiko from nightmare freddy *Nightmare Freddy: AW COME ON I WAS FLIRTING KEIKO!!! *Tyler Klause: She's My Crush Now Get You're Hands of of Her! *Nightmare Freddy: Guess Agian Now Evol! *(Evol the hypno virus comes in behind keiko kubota) *Kamen Rider Build and Kamen Rider Cross-Z kicks Evol the hypno virus in the face *Tyler Klause: What took you two so long? *Kamen Rider Build: We're here to save your crush Keiko. *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Yeah we defeat him since last time. *Fang Klause: But He's a virus now a hypno virus sent by evox *(Kamen Rider Build falls in love with Vix) *Kamen Rider Build: YOU FIGHT EVOL AND I'LL PROTECT VIX!!! *Steel: Right (Steel Punches Evol the hypno Virus but evol blocks it) *Evol the Hypno Virus: You're Quite Strong but you're still no match for me *Maddie Klause: We'll See About That *(Maddie Tornado Kicks Evol the hypno Virus but Evol Dodges) *Kamen Rider Build: VIX LOOK OUT!!! *(Kamen Rider Build saves Vix's life from Evol's Hypno powers) *Vix: Thanks Kamen Rider Build *Sento Kiyru kisses Vix *Vix: Oh Kamen Rider Build You're My Favorite *Vix kisses Kamen Rider Build *Kamen Rider Build: Let's do this together to kick Evol to the Phantom Zone from DC Comics! *Tyler Klause: Right! Ready Team? *Tyler: 1 *Fang: 2 *Maddie and Co.: 3! *Tyler Fang Maddie Vix Kamen Rider Build and Cross Z all tornado kick Evol the Hypno Virus to the Phantom Zone *Evol the Hypno Virus: OH NO!!!!!! *(Evol goes into the Phantom Zone) *Tyler Klause: Phew good thing Evol the Hypno Virus's Gone *Nightmare Freddy: What about me? *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: I Got This *Kamen Rider Cross Z Activates his Beat Closer to Fight Nightmare Freddy *Nightmare Freddy: (Sounds like Knuckles) OH NO!!! *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: Give Evox Our Regards! *Kamen Rider Cross Z Pulls up his Saber Lever *Beat Closer: Hit Parade! *Beat Closer: Milion Hit *Kamen Rider Cross Z Slices Nightmare Freddy Sends him Back to Viruses inc *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: (scoffs in humor) Guess that showed him to be ware Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes